


Ants in the Shadows

by UnusualClara



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ants, Gen, Hannibal AU, Hannibal ant AU, a really weird hannibal AU, ant asassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusualClara/pseuds/UnusualClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been going after all of Hannibal's old contacts, or rather, something. As the bodies continue dropping Hannibal begins to fear for his life and Will's. There's only one species that Hannibal knows could pull off the kills with the amount of restraint and confidence. The Ant Assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ants in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Number 294 on The Most Wonderful List of Hannibal AUs found here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yev6oKJSKyvzOKqWI7mI_Fg4eH7IoDChZCo47Y7HJRs/edit?pli=1#heading=h.2aiz8hc65o8t

Hannibal put down the newspaper. Another dead. Three of Hannibal's acquaintances were now dead, the police weren't smart enough to put it together, but Hannibal knew when he was being threatened. The ants were sending him a message, and he was receiving it loud and clear. Hannibal stood up and put the paper on his desk. Something needed to be done.

Hannibal pulled up to Will's house and got out of the car. The dogs barked and poured out of the house as Will opened the door, confused as to why Hannibal was there. "Doctor Lecter, I wasn't expecting you." Will said as Hannibal brushed by him and entered the house. Will turned around and watched as Hannibal looked around, he seemed to be searching for something. "Hannibal?" Will asked.

"Tell me Will, have you had any insect infestations recently?" Hannibal asked.

Will was taken aback by the question. "You drove all the way to my house to... look for bugs?"

Hannibal turned and looked at Will, sure that the house was clear of any ant spies that could be listening. "Have you seen the recent deaths in the papers Will?"

"Uh, two dead, poisoned in their own homes, what about it?"

"There's been a third. I knew him. I knew all of them. I believe these killers are going to make an attempt on your life." Hannibal said gravely.

"Wait,  _killers?_ How do you know there's more than one?" Will asked, he was so confused, and everything Hannibal said just confused him more.

"Will, those questions don't matter right now. We need to get you to safety." Hannibal said grabbing a bag from Will's closet.

"Why don't we just call Jack then, call the FBI? I'm sure they could handle this." Will said going over to help Hannibal pack.

"There's no time. They could strike at any moment, we need to leave now." Hannibal said, picking up Will's half packed bag and putting it in the car. He got in the driver seat and started the engine. Will was standing in front of the car with a bewildered look on his face. Hannibal honked the horn and Will jumped. He sighed and got in the passenger seat. Hannibal backed out of the driveway. He hoped he'd gotten there in time. Hannibal couldn't stand the thought of Will's blood on his hands. 

A few hours later Hannibal pulled into the driveway of one of his safe houses. Will had fallen asleep during the drive and was just now beginning to show signs of consciousness. Will grunted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked, peering out into the dark fog of the night.

"Somewhere safe." Hannibal said, getting out of the car. He unlocked the door and led Will inside. "You need your rest, the bedroom is that way I'll wake you if anything comes up." Hannibal said. Will would have protested but he really was tired and Hannibal's bedroom looked deliciously inviting. He trudged off to the bedroom sleepily as Hannibal lingered in the kitchen. Hannibal looked on tenderly, Will was so small, so innocent. He didn't deserve to die. Especially not under Hannibal's watch. The ants would have noticed the snatch by now, and it was only a matter of time before they came for him. Hannibal would wait.

A small sound woke Will from his sleep, it sounded like a whisper. Will got up quietly and peeked though the crack in the door. Hannibal was talking to someone, but Will couldn't tell who, he opened the door farther to get a peek, but he still couldn't see anyone. They were saying something but Will couldn't make much out. He saw Hannibal nod. There was a silence and Hannibal leaned back on the couch. The door Will was holding on to made a small creak. Hannibal heard it. He spotted Will and a look came across his face Will had never seen before, a mix of sadness and remorse, but also a look of acceptance. The tiniest smile made it's way to Hannibal's face and suddenly he slumped over, unconscious. Will opened the door and ran to Hannibal's side. He put his two fingers on Hannibal's throat to check for a pulse, but there was nothing. 

"Hannibal?" He asked, grabbing his face in his hands, "Hannibal!" Will shouted at the limp, lifeless body. Will's breathing was uneven and hysterical, he looked around for the person Hannibal has been talking to, but there was no one, no sign at all. Will reached for his phone in his pocket and called the emergency number, "Hello? Yes, my name is Will Graham, I'm somewhere- will didn't know where Hannibal had taken him, he checked the map on his phone, Hannibal had brought him to the off skirts of Maryland. He repeated the address into the phone and hung up. "Please Hannibal, please stay alive." he whispered as he sunk down to the floor. There was a letter on the coffee table Will hadn't seen before, he shakily picked up the letter and tried to make out Hannibal's beautiful handwriting in the dim light. 

 

_Dear Will,_

 

_I know you're going to do everything you can to revive me, but it's no use, the poison they use acts almost instantly, it'll be too late by the time you find me. I know you have questions, a many of them won't ever be answered an I'm sorry for that. Just know that I did this to save you. I sacrificed my life to save yours. Please don't feel guilty Will, I did this by myself. I assure you this world is better with you in it. Just do one thing for me Will, live a good life. Live a good long life, and think of me. Think of me Will._

 

_Hannibal Lecter_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this started as "AU where Hannibal thinks ants are trained assassins" but I guess it turned into ants actually being trained assassins... I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING. I swear this started out as a comedic piece.. I honestly don't know where that come from, but anyways, I hope you enjoy. : )


End file.
